the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakadere
A bakadere refers to a character who is very clumsy and stupid. Personality Bakadere characters are for the most part very innocent and sweet, but their stupidity outshines their other attributes. They are basically a clumsy girl in love. In other words, this type is quite a ditz or a klutz, and they're like a 10 year old when it comes to love, in the way they swoon over people so easily, and handle it so amateur-ly. Bakadere characters also act childish and air-headed. Meaning of the Name The word is a compound of "baka" (バカ), which means stupid or moron, fool and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Yui Hirasawa from K-On! * Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew * Mashiro Shiina from The Pet Girl of Sakurasou * Yoshiko Hanabatake from Aho-Girl * Otohiko Meichi from Yandere Simulator * Muja Kina from Yandere Simulator * Umetarou Nozaki from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun * Mankanshoku Mako from Kill La Kill * Usagi Tsukino from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon * Hime Haruno from Acchi Kocchi * Kikue Sakuragawa from Acchi Kocchi * Yasuko Takasu from Toradora! * Ronald Weasley from Harry Potter * Purple Shep from ExplodingTNT * Dora from Dora the Grownup * Keiko Ayano (Silicia) from Sword Art Online * Red Blood Cell from Hataraku Saibou! * Lindsay from Total Drama * Tyler from Total Drama * Owen from Total Drama * Kitty from Total Drama * Sam from Total Drama * Dakota Milton from Total Drama * London Tipton from the Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants * Chris Griffin from Family Guy * Homer Simpson from The Simpsons * Harry Dunne from Dumb and Dumber * Cat Valentine from Victorious * Italy from Hetalia * Issac Dian and Miria Harvent from Baccano * Touta Matsuda from Death Note * Kisaragi from Elfen Lied * Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD * Asia Argento from High School DxD * Kuroka from High School DxD * Wade Hebert from GTA V * Ed from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Nazz Van Bartonschmeer from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Cosmo from The Fairly Odd Parents * Veronica Starr from The Fairly Odd Parents * Princess Clara from Drawn Together * Jillian Russell-Wilcox from Family Guy * Philip J. Fry from Futurama * Amy Wong from Futurama * Gonard from Kappa Mikey * Katie and Sadie from Total Drama * Chelsea Daniels from That's so Raven * Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place * Woody Fink from the Suite Life on Deck * Champ from Goosebumps * Zeke from Heavy Metal * Edsel from Heavy Metal * Gloria Pearlman from Heavy Meta''l * Natsu Dragneel from ''Fairy Tail * Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail * Goku from Dragonball Z * Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter * Miko from Sweatshop * Scottyboy from Sweatshop * Astraea from Heaven's Lost Property * Squirts from Klown Kamp Massacre * Gerald from Klown Kamp Massacre * Vic Vickers from Klown Kamp Massacre * Brandi from Klown Kamp Massacre * Lenny Boboski from Klown Kamp Massacre * Seras Victoria from Hellsing * Bonnie Reed from Cheerleader Camp * Timothy Moser from Cheerleader Camp * Theresa Salazar from Cheerleader Camp * Yasuna Oribe from Kill Me Baby * Papi from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou * Natsuki Hagiwara from Ane Doki * Hay Lin from W.I.T.C.H * Katie Crest from Killer Waves * Billy Bermuda from Killer Waves * Ernie from Killer Campout * Tina from Unhappy Campers * Barry from Unhappy Campers * Steve from Unhappy Campers * Emma Ross from Jessie * Hashbrick Star from Spongebong Hemppants Gallery Bakadere_2.png Bakadere_3.jpg Bakadere_4.jpg Bakadere_5.jpg Category:Dere Category:Kind